Mischevous Little Flower
by Sarame Uchiha
Summary: Mayuri and Szayel have created something fantastic, but they're worried about the reaction of Soul Society. Their creation really doesn't want to stay in the lab. Not at all. Eventual GrimmjowxOC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

"Szayel! I believe we have done it!" the painted scientist exclaimed to the other. The pink haired Arrancar walked over to the mostly covered body of a woman about in her late teens. "So, the growth serum worked on her?"  
"Yes, this morning she looked like a child, and now she's like this!" Mayuri exclaimed in glee.  
"I'm still not sure how you were able to obtain the sample DNA from her 'parents'."  
The Shinigami Capitan just laughed and shook him off. "Those two? Yoruichi was certainly difficult, but Ichigo is such a heavy sleeper that it was easy."  
He started disconnecting the IV from the woman's arm and noticed something odd. It seemed like reiatsu was trickling from her, and as he went to find the source, the reiatsu exploded in a blinding flash of light and heat. Once the reiatsu settled, he looked to see the girl he and Szayel created crouched on the table. He looked closer and saw a hollow mask that looked like a cat's face, in one hand, and a bright red zanpakutou in the other.  
The girl put the hollow mask on the side of her head and it disappeared. She then leapt from the table, landing like a cat, one hand on the ground, before standing at her full height and walking over to the two scientists. As she came closer, the men couldn't help but stare. They knew she had grown up because of the serum, but she was built almost like her "mother" Yoruichi. As she got closer, the girl started scowling, confused as to what they were staring at. She followed their eyes, and hers became wide in realization. She dropped down in a ball to hide her body and pointed her zanpakutou right at the two men.  
"Clothes, now. Don't dawdle, or I'll release Hiryuu from her shell." At the mention of her name, the zanpakutou shone and seemed to subtly catch fire near the flame formed hand guard.  
The two men scrambled up and went to fetch her some clothes. They brought back a few outfits, and she decided to choose the blood-red colored get up. She then glared at them to leave, they did so, and she got dressed.

"It seems our little flower has certainly grown up, Szayel. Perhaps it is time to give her the rest of her name?"  
"Mayuri, I have a feeling that she was born with her name. Didn't you notice that her eyes did not change color once she put the hollow mask on?"  
Mayuri nodded and waited until they were called back into the lab.

After getting dressed, the girl looked around the lab and took a good few deep breaths. Last thing she remembered was going to sleep last night as a little girl, and now she was a full grown woman. Needless to say, she was a bit confused, and yet, she was happy. In her small body, she didn't feel like she fit. Like there was too much of her to stay within her spirit body's skin. Now, she felt like she could handle that aching power that longed to be free.  
She walked around a little bit to make sure she was used to her new height before going over to where the two men had disappeared to. Sticking her head around the corner, her long pinkish-purple hair draped down. She saw the two men's backs and decided to have a little fun. Faster than a blink, she ran up, tapped their shoulders and then ran back to the doorway before they could even turn to see, in the opposite directions, who had tapped them on the shoulder.  
Seeing no one there, the two men realized who it was and laughed before heading back to the lab. The girl was seated in one of the chairs that swung back and forth, head in her hands, trying to look as innocent to the trick as possible.  
"We know you did that, little flower. There's no use in hiding it," Szayel said and chuckled at the girl's smirk. The scientists decided that she looked very much like Ichigo when she smirked or scowled.  
"Now, my dear, what might be your name?" Mayuri asked with a soft smile.  
"Kohana. Kohana Gaidoku," she said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been over a month since Mayuri-san and Szayel-san gave her that growth serum. Kohana has been adjusting quite well to everything about being a grown woman. Well, almost everything. This last week, she nearly went berserk on them because they hadn't told her about the lovely thing every woman gets, her period. It wasn't bad at first, but then the cramps hit. Every single time one of the men came near her, her hollow mask would form and she would hiss at them, even when they were trying to give her pain meds. Nemu ended up shooing the men off and taking care of her "little sister". After all the fun things about her period were over, she literally went after Mayuri and Szayel with her zanpakutou yelling that she was going to not just kill them, but make them suffer for not telling her what to expect. They eventually got away scot free because Nemu reminded her that they were men and wouldn't know. Bad mistake. It had taken a week just for Nemu to get back to normal after what Kohana did to her.  
Now, she was sitting staring at the computer before her and sighing. She was starting to get this feeling of being caged and wanting to be free. Yesterday, she had discovered that she could turn into a lavender colored cat, much to Mayuri's chagrin. She had just started to slip by Szayel and out the door when the painted scientist had to catch her in a bakudou. She had groused the rest of the day about never going outside and feeling cooped up. Not that she could help it, her hollow half was a cat and cats were meant to prowl. She felt Mayuri come back into the lab and decided to pursue her want.

~~~~~~~~~POV switch~~~~~~~~~

"Mayuri-san? I have a question for you," I asked.  
"Ask away, flower," he said and looked open enough to the question.  
I pulled a lock of my magenta hair forward and started playing with it. "Well, I was wondering- Could I- Uhm, may I go outside? I'm tired of just sitting here in this lab all day," I asked and jutted my lower lip slightly forward to pout as I looked up at him from beneath my lashes.  
He just sighed. "I knew this would come. I guess you can go out, but I expect you back before supper."  
I suppressed a groan and instead hugged him gently. I'd learned that I had immense strength, even greater than that of Nemu, so I quickly figured out how much squeezing was too much for a person.  
"Thank you, Mayuri-san," I said and rushed out the door into the sunlight, not stopping until a koi pond caught my eye.  
They were so pretty. I just wanted to take them home and look at them. I started to reach in to touch one, to know what it felt like, when I heard a cold voice ask what I was doing. I immediately jumped away from the pond and landed in a defensive crouch as my hollow mask came forth. 'I really need to learn how to control that better,' I thought.  
I was met with the sight of two men, arms around each other. One man was tall and had long ebony hair held out of his face by these silvery things. The other had bright orange hair and a rather curious look on his face. He looked familiar. They both did. I racked my brain trying to remember who they were and then it clicked. The hollow mask completely disappeared in a matter of milliseconds and I dropped myself to the grass in an apologetic bow.  
"I'm sorry, Kuchiki-taichou, Kurosaki-taichou. I was only going to touch them. I've never touched a fish before."  
'That's my real dad! Oh my gosh! One of the first people I meet and it's my dad!' I nearly screamed in my head.

~~~~~~~~POV switch~~~~~~~~~~

The orange haired man chuckled and walked over to the girl. He lifted her chin to get a look at her face without the mask. She had a slight scowl on her mug that surprised him. It looked exactly like his scowl. He pulled her the rest of the way up, her emerald green eyes not meeting his but staring at the ground. His brown eyes scanned her. She looked so much like Yoruichi. He couldn't remember ever having sex with the were-cat, or seeing the woman pregnant. But this girl, everything about her screamed Ichigo and Yoruichi's child. Ichigo waved Byakuya over to come and look at her.  
Kuchiki Byakuya examined the girl and came to the same conclusion as his lover. Her reiatsu was different though. It was a complete mix of Shinigami and Hollow, and definitely felt similar to Ichigo and Yoruichi's. His normally calm face scrunched in confusion. "Who are your parents?" he asked while putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "More importantly though, who are you?"

Kohana swallowed hard. She felt nervous around this man, like he could snuff her out without even trying. Then again, she had this feeling of defiance swell up within her. Without her knowledge, her reiatsu started to swell and leak out. She saw the black haired man's eye widen at this, and she realized what she was doing. Before she could even think about answering this man's questions, another figure hopped over the wall and announced herself.

"Byakuya-bo, you and Ichigo aren't fighting again are yo-" Yoruichi stopped mid-sentence as she saw the girl Byakuya was touching. Her body looked almost exactly like her own, and so did many other things about this girl. She came closer when all the sudden the girl turned into a cat and ran up the nearest sakura tree, very quickly.

"I-I'm staying up here until my story's done, g-got it?" the lavender cat said in a slightly deeper voice than her normal one. The three captain level shinigami just nodded and motioned for her to continue. "You, uhm, you might want to sit down too." They took her advice and she started to talk.

"A few years ago, Mayuri-san and Szayel-san decided that it might be interesting to make a child from the DNA of two shinigami. They had a hard time figuring out which shinigami until they realized what exactly they wanted to create. A natural born vizared, well, that's what they call me at least. While both parties who would be supplying the DNA were asleep, they collected what they needed. They created a womb that carried me to term and then they raised me. Up until about a month ago, I was just a little girl, but they gave me this growth serum and now I am the way I am.  
They taught me who all the captains and vice-captains were in Seireitei, including who my- well, my parents are. My parents are Kurosaki Ichigo and Shihoin Yoruichi. And, somehow, I was born with my name. It's Kohana. Gaidoku Kohana."

The entire group sat silent, soaking in what the girl, well, cat, had to say. Ichigo had the first question.  
"So, what's your inner hollow like?"  
"Inner hollow? I don't think you understand, Ichigo-jii-san. Yes, my mask unlocks more power like a normal vizared, but I don't have an inner hollow. I'll show you."  
Kohana jumped down from the tree and wiggled her way back into her discarded clothing before transforming back into a human. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Once opened, her mask was there and her eyes had not changed color. "This is what I mean. I'm not just controlling an inner hollow. It's more like I'm, well-"  
"She's half hollow," Byakuya said and Kohana nodded nervously. The ever elegant Kuchiki was eyeing her zanpakutou while saying this. He wondered if it released like his and Ichigo's, or if it released like an arrancar. As if knowing what the man was thinking, she drew her weapon and smiled slightly. Backing away from everyone, she faced the stone wall and called on her zanpakutou.  
"Scorch, Hiryuu."  
The blade instantly became larger, looking like a thin Zangetsu, before it was surrounded by fire. "Any special abilities?" the Kuchiki leader asked. With a smirk, she swung her blade in an arc and a blazing inferno flew forth before hitting the wall, scorching the stone. She then stabbed the blade in the ground and a roar of flames leapt forth from the earth. "And bankai?"  
Kohana ran up into the air, standing like it was nothing, before calling out, "Bankai! Fire Dragon's Cloak!" Flames instantly surrounded her and formed wings and a tail around her shoulders and lower back. The three older shinigami stared in awe. The fire had even covered her hair, making it lift up and seem to flicker. Shortly after, she released her bankai and shikai and came back down to the ground.

Byakuya was immediately walking around her before stopping and looking at Ichigo. The look on his face told him to be careful while testing her. He nodded to his lover and began to speak.  
"So, Kohana. You have proven that you have powers similar to both Kurosaki-san and Shihoin-san. But how do we know you really came from Mayuri and Szayel's hands?"  
He was cut off by a growl of Kohana's stomach and she laughed. "Well, if you would like to come to supper, I can prove that too." He nodded to her and the group left to go to Mayuri's home.


	3. Chapter 3

Kohana lead the three captains to the Kurotsuchi residence and walked in, barely giving them all enough time before she tugged on their sleeves and pulled them into the kitchen where Mayuri and Szayel were cooking dinner.

"Ah, Kohana! Welcome ba- Ack! Kohana, you had to meet those three during your wanderings didn't you?" Mayuri finished with a sigh while she just gave him a look. The look said, "And I should care why?"

"I brought them here so you both could affirm my recanting of my tale to them. I told them everything."  
"Everything?"  
"Yes, everything. I won't hide anything from my biological parents."  
Mayuri sighed and said, "Yes, everything she told you is true. I swear the girl will be the death of us Szayel."  
Szayel just shrugged. He had helped to create what he considered the perfect being, so whatever happened next, he could care less.

The four captain level shinigami kept talking while Kohana was trying to make herself useful in the kitchen. Eventually Szayel pushed her out of the kitchen with plates to set the table. With a huff, she did just that.

"Why do I have to set the table? There's not that much of a point. We're just going to pick up the plates to take to the kitchen. Unless Szayel's actually going to make a presentation of the meal because my parents are here. Maybe that's why. Guess I'll have to wait and see," she spoke softly as she finished with the table.

Back in the kitchen, Byakuya was watching while Ichigo kept twitching like he wanted to cut something in half, always reaching for where Zangetsu normally was on his back. He found it rather funny, though he wouldn't show it. Yoruichi was trying to make the scientists give up her daughter. Of course, Mayuri still wanted to study her. She was half hollow for Kami's sake!

Having enough of the bickering, Byakuya decided to speak up.

"I think Ichigo and Yoruichi have a point. If she is to mentally mature properly, she needs to experience more than the lab and this place. I also believe that Captain Yamamoto would like to know that he has a great-granddaughter, not to even mention Isshin wanting to know. She needs her biological parents. And as for your version of studying, if she allows it, that is one matter. If she does not wish to subject herself to you, do you agree to leave her alone?"

Mayuri just stared at Byakuya. That was the most he had ever heard him talk, even in a captains' meeting he did not talk that much all at once. His mouth was hanging open and Szayel noticed. With an eye roll, he knocked the man's mouth closed. The painted man realized what he had been doing and started smiling his normal smile.

"Of course," he said, his mind working on a way to possibly be able to test Kohana even if she said no. As if knowing what the man was thinking, Yoruichi and Ichigo socked him, only succeeding to make the man laugh.

Kohana heard a knock at the door, and she, being the closest, immediately went for it, even with Szayel calling after her to let him. She opened the door with a happy smile and immediately welcomed the man in. In the distance, Ichigo's head could be seen from around the corner, looking at the new comer. His eyes widened considerably and he disappeared back into the kitchen to warn the scientists.

"Hello! I'm Kohana. Welcome to Kurotsuchi-san's home. Could I get you anything?" she said while leading the old man into the sitting room. Little did she know, this man was the Soutaichou. She had only seen the old man's picture in a passing glance, but hadn't really focused, as she didn't know she was related.

Yamamoto waved her off and remained standing. When she flounced off to fetch Mayuri, he was intrigued. He felt her reiatsu and found it intriguing, though his face showed none of it. When the twelfth division captain entered the room, he had to wonder what the connection was. He felt three other reiatsu in the home and almost lost the girl's once she moved between Ichigo and Yoruichi's reiatsu. Curious, rather curious.

Mayuri wondered why the Soutaichou was there, had there been a meeting today that he had somehow missed?  
"Why, Soutaicho. Welcome. To what do I have this honor?" he said with his usual smile.  
Yamamoto chuckled at his formality. Sure, it wasn't often that he came by his taichou's homes, but it wasn't all that uncommon. He made the point to visit a few times a year.  
"There's nothing wrong if that's what you were thinking. I was just wondering how that joint medicine research was going."

Mayuri mentally sighed in relief before speaking. "Well, that human medicine seems to work for us as well, though it isn't nearly as effective as something that we can create specifically for spirit bodies."

Yamamoto just nodded and walked toward a rather loud conversation that was occurring in the kitchen. Once close enough, he stopped and listened to what was being said.

"But Szayel-san, I want to go stay with Ichigo-tou-san! I want to get to know my jii-san and kaa-san! I am going whether you and Mayuri-san like it or not." A huff could be heard and then Byakuya's voice floated out, "Szayel, she will be safe with us. Who better to guard her than her father and I, or her mother and Soifon?" The Kuchiki's volume increased a notch, "Or even her great-grandfather." The old man took that for a cue for him to walk in, though he wasn't sure why.

Shouts of "Soutaicho!" came from the other shinigami and the Arrancar. He just nodded to them and then voiced his question. "What's this I hear about me being a great-grandfather?"

"It's true, Yamamoto-san," Szayel began. "The magenta haired girl is your great-granddaughter."

His brow furrowed and wondered how that could be. Yes, the girl did look and feel like a mix of Ichigo and Yoruichi, but he knew that both were in same sex relationships, not to mention he would have noticed if the were-cat had been pregnant. Before he could express his confusion, Kohana hugged him tightly and started talking.

"I'm a present to Ichigo-tou and Yoruichi-kaa-san from Mayuri and Szayel-san. And, apparently I have a zanpakutou that's similar to yours."

Yamamoto chuckled and was invited to dinner so that they could talk more. They talked for a long time, even past when Kohana staggered off to her room to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later, Kohana finally convinced Mayuri and Szayel to let her live with her father and Byakuya. She had spent some time with Yamamoto, training some more with her zanpakutou. She had learned how to manifest the spirit and decided she liked the dragon-girl.

"What do you want now?" the black haired woman asked, floating slightly in the air with feathery dragon wings fluttering softly. The woman wasn't as happy to be "out" of her normal realm of Kohana's mind.  
"Hi, Hiryuu. I was wondering something."  
"What?" the tattooed woman sighed.  
"Do you think I should get a tattoo?"

The spirit looked at her master with an odd look. She really didn't think Kohana was the type to get a tattoo and wondered what brought this on.

"Depends what it is of and where it would be," Hiryuu quipped with a slight shrug.  
"What if it was where yours is? On my hip and side, curling up onto my stomach. And I was thinking some cherry blossom branches."

The spirit adopted a pondering countenance as she thought for a moment. In the end, her mouth scrunched a bit and she shook her head.

"Kohana, I just don't see you having a tattoo like that. I could see maybe a kanji over your left hip bone, but nothing big. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure myself. Must be something my hollow half wants? Maybe because it feels like an arrancar, so it wants a tattoo to show she is?"

Hiryuu smiled softly. "It is possible. Maybe you should ask Szayel?"  
"I'd rather not ask him."

"Well, if you want to ask an arrancar something, then ask away," a voice growled from in a tree. The two women looked up and saw a tall, blue haired form sitting up in a tree. Hiryuu immediately sank back into her sword form leaving Kohana by herself.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in the Kuchiki Manor gardens?" Kohana growled. The blue haired man jumped down and sauntered over to Kohana. He was certainly taller than her, but not too much so, and she was able to glare at him without looking up more than a millimeter or so.

With him closer, and exposing the right side of his face, she saw the remnant of his mask. What was worse though, she could smell him and his scent was rather intoxicating. Her eyes started going a little fuzzy and her body was automatically leaning in. A chuckle could be heard and Kohana came back to her senses. Shaking her head, her hollow mask appeared and she back flipped away, landing in a crouch and hissing at the former panther adjuchas. He just smirked at her and she glared back.

Something about him drew her closer, but she wasn't so sure that she liked that this man was on her fathers' property.

"What are you doing here, blue one?" she said sounding more hollow than human.  
He chuckled again and walked toward her slowly while talking.  
"So, since you're here, I'd imagine you would know where Ichigo is, yes? He promised me a spar and I'm here to collect."

"My father isn't here, he's working."

"Father? You're Ichigo's daughter? I didn't think he was bi."

Kohana growled but stood up from her crouched position. "He's not bi. I was created unbeknownst to him and my mother Yoruichi."

"And what's with your smell? Your reiatsu smells like a hollow but not completely hollow."

"I'm half hollow. New breed I guess. However, since he's at work, would you like to go to an open area and spar with me?"

Grimmjow started laughing, "Spar with you? That's quite rich, woman."  
"My name is not woman. It's Kohana!" she said and leapt at him, transforming into a humanoid hollow cat.

He caught her wrists and pulled her close, growling softly in her ear. "Don't test me, woman. However, you intrigue me, Kohana. I'm Grimmjow, by the way. Nice to meet another cat." His lips curled up in a smirk.

Hollow Kohana growled slightly before sniffing the air slightly. She leaned in and sniffed Grimmjow's neck. It was the same scent as she had smelled just before she changed into this form, but now, it was even more potent. Without warning, she leaned forward and bit his neck.

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he growled and moved to latch onto hers as well. She growled into her mouthful of blood and flesh before almost purring. She let go and lapped at his wound as her hollow form receded. His teeth were still in her neck and she started realizing what she had just done. She started squirming in his grasp and he let her go.

With wide eyes, she stepped back and touched the spot where he had bitten, which was already starting to heal.

"What the hell was that?" she breathed.

"I believe that was your hollow part choosing her mate," he said with a smirk.

"A mate!" she exclaimed. "I don't understand."

"You don't know much about hollows, do you?" Kohana shook her head.

"Szayel hasn't told me much. The only thing I know is that they mate for life. He hasn't said anything about anything else. It's like he wants me to figure everything out by myself. Not to mention I don't even know you. All I know is your name, Grimmjow."

It's official, she's freaking out. She started breathing quickly and she turned away to hide her wigged out expression. Grimmjow walked over and pulled her against him roughly, scraping his teeth against the mark left over from his bite. She immediately calmed down and leaned against his chest. Shortly after she calmed, he let go and stepped away again.

"If it helps you not freak out again about us biting each other, that is called a temporary claim. It will fade if either party decides they don't want the relationship. Not just in anger either; it has to be soul deep. Now, you had a question about something. What was it, woman?"

Kohana, at first, looked at him in disbelief and then the expression changed to one of understanding, then to slight frustration of being called woman again. Putting frustration aside, she asked her question.

"Is it a hollow thing to want to get a tattoo? Not all of me wants a tat, but some part does and I guess I'm wondering why."

Grimmjow looked at her, face utterly blank besides one eyebrow raised.

"That's an Arrancar thing mostly. Most Arrancar are numbered. I'm number six, but there aren't many of us left. Only Nel, Szayel, and I that I know of."

"Oh. Well, want to spar? I know you said no, but I think it would be fun," Kohana said with a smile. Grimmjow chuckled and agreed.


End file.
